


Черный лёд

by Giansar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, First Time, Johnlock Roulette, Johnlock freeform, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giansar/pseuds/Giansar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Уотсон – Альфа, но жестко контролирующая свои собственнические инстинкты. Майкрофт Холмс счел его идеальным телохранителем для своего брата Шерлока, отправляющегося в далекую заснеженную Россию, чтоб вступить там в брак с выбранным ему мужем. Шерлоку нужен человек, который сопровождал бы его и защищал в этом непростом путешествии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941882) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



Примечание от автора.  
В этой Альтернативной Вселенной Омегаверса никто не является тем, кем кажется. Я старалась в этой истории отдать дань уважения фильму Хичкока «К северу через северо-запад»*.

Этот фик является подарком Cleocalliope для Exchangelock**.

Если вам нравится жанр Омегаверс с некоторым привкусом сверхъестественного, то добро пожаловать. Быть может, вам придется по вкусу моя Омегасутра? ***

 **Предупреждение** : злоупотребление АУ (вымышленными) наркотиками и насилие.

Ссылки:

* **«Курс норд-норд-вест»** (North by Northwest — это название румба на компасе, который указывает курс, которым следует главный герой. Раньше круг компаса делился не на градусы, а на 32 румба, каждый из которых имел свое название) (англ. North by Northwest) — приключенческо-шпионский триллер 1959 года режиссёра Альфреда Хичкока, по стилистике предвосхищающий фильмы «бондианы».  
Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии  
См. также  
www.kinopoisk.ru/film/343/

** Подразумевается, что это был фик по обмену.  
exchangelock.tumblr.com (обмены работами фандома Шерлока для вдохновения творчества, тех кто любит эту вселенную)

*** **Сутра** (санскр., букв.— нить, отсюда — путеводная нить, линия поведения, правило, данное в виде изречения, руководство, план), в др.-инд. философской литературе афористическое высказывание, содержащее утверждение филосовского характера (определение понятия или формулировку к.-л. простого правила), а также совокупность отд. С., образующих некое целостное единство, т. е. трактаты, излагающие законченную умозрительную концепцию (букв.— то, что сшито).  
Основополагающие тексты каждой из систем инд. философии представлены именно С. («Брахма-C.», или «Ве-данта-С.», «Йога-C.», «НьяяС.», «МимансаС.», «Вай-шешика-С.» и т. п.). Нередко С. рассматривалась лишь как исходный материал, подлежащий дальнейшей интерпретации в комментариях и подкомментариях разного типа.  
(Философская энциклопедия)


	2. Chapter 2

Примечание от переводчика.

Я с осторожностью отношусь к миру омегаверса, но эта история восхитила меня своей непредсказуемостью и страстностью. Да и омегаверс тут несколько необычный. И, кроме того, Шерлока как Омега-ультра! это, на мой взгляд, блестящая идея. Конечно же, он _один на миллион_ , не иначе.

А еще в этой истории очень ощутимо дыхание Судьбы! Герои сведены вместе именно ею (как и в первоисточнике) и никуда им от нее не деться).  
Этой довольно короткой (хотя, на самом деле, _вечной_ ) истории свойственна особая магия, свой уникальный внутренний ритм и огромное внутреннее напряжение с некоторым твистом.

И, безусловно, в этой истории Джон и Шерлок, несмотря на все биологические особенности, свойственные миру омегаверс, все равно именно in love. И никак иначе.  
А Джон! Его самопожертвенный поступок запоминается сам по себе…

В качестве визуализации к истории:

Вот таким мог бы быть Омега-ультра Шерлок http://savepic.ru/11310095.jpg

А таким Джон: http://savepic.ru/11291663.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Майкрофт Холмс изучал рекламный проспект со смешанным чувством замешательства и отвращения. Агентство «СПАРТА» предоставляло услуги «элитной частной охраны» — для тех, кто мог позволить себе самое лучшее. А также и для правительственных структур, в которых обнаружилась вдруг нехватка собственных кадров. Некоторые ситуации требовали более изящных решений, чем простое использование наемных убийц. И «СПАРТА» предлагала такие альтернативы.  
Тем не менее, знакомясь с данными кандидатов, Майкрофт только с досадой вздыхал — насколько все были неподходящими, а, главное, — удручающе предсказуемыми. Ни один из них даже близко не отвечал тем высоким требованиям, которые он им предъявлял.  
Он выпрямился в своем кресле, глотнул бренди и открыл страницу с именем нового кандидата. Наверху страницы стояло:  
_«Джон Х. Уотсон»_.  
На фото в досье был мужчина со взглядом того, кто прошелся по краю, — заглянувшего в бездну. Человека, который возвратился с войны не таким, как ушел на нее. Пережитые им события вложили во взгляд его то, что сейчас легко прочитывал Майкрофт Холмс.  
_Отчаяние_.  
Да, именно отчаяние видел он во взгляде потенциального кандидата.  
Это первое впечатление, впрочем, противоречило тому, сколь решительным было лицо Уотсона; волевому подбородку и сжатым губам, говорившим, должно быть, об альфийской решимости с чем угодно справиться и победить несмотря ни на что.  
Подробный отчет содержал и другие занимательные подробности. Служба в Королевском Армейском Медицинском Корпусе, Афганистан, проходил обучение в Гимльменде и Коренгале*. Неоднократно проявленное личное мужество и героизм.  
Альфа, принимающий долговременно действующие супрессанты**, используемые в армии, а, значит, очень качественные. Этот же курс он продолжил, вступив в ряды «СПАРТЫ». Доктор высокой квалификации, специализирующийся в хирургии, который, тем не менее, был более искусен в обращении с оружием, чем со скальпелем.  
Вот это было весьма хорошо. Кандидат удовлетворял двум самым важным требованиям Майкрофта.  
Первое: с оружием в руках мог быть смертоносным защитником. Второе: имел медицинское образование и опыт в этой области. В личном плане Уотсон был одинок и никогда не вступал в официальную связь. Отдавал явное предпочтение Бетам, а не Омегам, но на протяжении многих лет не брал на себя никаких серьезных обязательств.  
Так… Диагноз — «ПТСР»***, с пометкой «стабилен», так что, в целом, наверное, это можно не считать недостатком. Такое встречалось не так уж редко, и Майкрофт, кроме того, понимал, что некоторая «тревожность» и «настороженность» в данном деле будет только на пользу.  
Чрезмерная ответственность кандидата, а также проблемы с доверием, граничащие с паранойей, как раз были теми качествами, которые Майкрофт активно в себе развивал и весьма одобрял. Постравматическое расстройство Уотсона, определенно, выглядело в его глазах как существенный плюс.  
Доктор выглядел крепким, широкоплечим, но подтянутым; стройным и невысоким — ничего похожего на громил, коими пестрела реклама: горы мышц, боевые искусства и владение экзотическим оружием.  
По сравнению с ними, набор навыков Уотсона выглядел даже как-то странно.  
Майкрофт постучал пальцем по фото, улыбнулся и набрал частный номер командира «СПАРТЫ».

* * *

— Ты уверен, Шерлок? Я, конечно, всё равно смогу тебя вытащить, но было бы проще, если б ты сказал это теперь, если вдруг передумал. Еще не поздно. Взвесь все «за» и «против», ты всегда это делал. — Майкрофту приходилось почти кричать, чтобы голос его можно было расслышать из-за шума двигателей самолета.  
Его эксцентричный брат, Шерлок Холмс, Омега, уже был на ступенях трапа, и Майкрофт мимолетно подумал, что тот явно сейчас наслаждается тем, что находится _выше_. Это было привычно: Шерлок вечно противился любым ситуациям, при которых он — младший брат, да еще и Омега, — оказался бы в подчинении у старшего-Альфы.  
Темные, шелковистые кудри младшего растрепало ветром, отчего еще более впечатляло изысканное лицо молодой Омеги и блеск острых, живых серых глаз. Он был бледен, но под ровной и безупречной кожей струится, казалось, беспокойный и нервный жар. Майкрофту были знакомы эти симптомы. Многолетнее подавление своей природы… Более слабого Омегу всё это давным-давно привело бы к кризису. Шерлок же еще держался и, казалось, неплохо себя контролировал. Как всегда. Но Майкрофт почти ожидал, что в последний миг Шерлок сбежит, обставив побег со свойственной ему драматичностью.  
Ожидая ответа, старший нервно поглаживал кожаную папку с делом Смитсона. Шерлок ослепительно улыбнулся, что всегда обезоруживающе действовало на брата, и выхватил у него документы.  
— Это твое лучшее дело, Майкрофт. И, в конце концов, даже мне бы не удалось бесконечно обманывать время и феромоны. Тем не менее, я стараюсь. Так что благодарность с твоей стороны была бы вполне уместна.  
Взгляд Шерлока скользнул по Джону Уотсону, что стоял на почтительном расстоянии, ничем не показывая, что тоже слышит их разговор, даже если тот не для его ушей. Так что Майкрофт, ступив на трап вслед за братом, наклонился к Шерлоку, чтоб прошептать:  
— Я знаю, у тебя какой-то туз в рукаве. Ты всегда так делал. Но, конечно, я тебе благодарен, и очень, можешь на это рассчитывать. А сейчас ты, действительно, несколько покраснел. И, возможно, братец, в конце как раз _ты_ меня будешь благодарить.  
Шерлок возмущенно взглянул на него и немедленно отвел взгляд.  
— Я весьма сомневаюсь в этом. Ты принес всё, что нужно? — кивнул он на папку.  
— Да. Там всё. И я дал Уотсону четкие указания. Он должен будет следить за тобой и контролировать дозы — весь твой курс феромонов****, пока вы не достигнете пункта назначения. Отдай ему папку, Шерлок.  
Пилот показал им, что можно взлетать.  
И оба проследили за тем, как Уотсон надевает защищающую от феромонов маску.  
Майкрофт не попытался забрать папку у Шерлока. Лишь погладил его острые, будто крылья, лопатки, скрытые, как броней, толстой шерстью пальто. И на шаг отступил.  
Всегда было непросто находиться с Шерлоком рядом.  
Тот, в конце концов, был Омегой-ультра — единственным на миллион.  
Буквально.  
Так что Майкрофт прижал к губам белоснежный платок с монограммой, чтоб развеять витающие феромоны. Даже он, с его твердой, несокрушимой волей, едва мог противиться колдовскому очарованию этого аромата.  
Шерлок снисходительно фыркнул:  
— Мне и прежде такой помощник не требовался, и, конечно, не нужен сейчас. На нем просто сияет, как вывеска: «Военврач». Пока мне не понадобятся услуги хирурга… да, наверное, и тогда, он не сделает для меня ничего, что я сам бы не сделал лучше. Я оставлю папку себе. Тем более, что я знаю, что он — твой шпион.  
Майкрофт лишь безрадостно рассмеялся:  
— Дорогой мой мальчик. Да вокруг _все_ — мои шпионы.  
Шерлок поднялся на борт, и Джон Уотсон последовал прямо за ним, бросив пристальный взгляд на Майкрофта. И под этим взглядом — в котором читалось четкое _предупреждение_ одного Альфы другому, — Майкрофт вдруг почувствовал себя весьма неуютно.  
Шерлок был теперь достоянием Джона Уотсона — на следующие три дня.  
Майкрофт кивнул, желая выказать сдержанное одобрение, но Уостон уже был за дверью, которая закрылась за ним.  
Майкрофт установил таймер на двенадцать часов. Когда включится сигнал, самолет его брата будет в воздухе над Сибирью.

* * *

Джон Уотсон устроился в своем кресле, скрупулезно проверяя всё то снаряжение, которым снабдили его. Всё было современным и немножечко «слишком» — даже для такой цели, как его нынешнее задание: сопроводить Омегу Шерлока Холмса к его Альфа-партнеру, согласно контракту. А этим «партнером» был Виктор Антонов — один из олигархов, контролирующий дикий русский рынок, существующий по самым жестоким законам. Сам Антонов занимался добычей алмазов и последующей продажей ограненных камней. Однажды, всего лишь однажды, с тех пор как Джон работал на «СПАРТУ», их клиентом был московский нефтяной олигарх, разъезжавший по Найтсбриджу***** на бронированном «Роллс-Ройсе Фантоме»******, а за ним возили его любовниц, которые были Бетами. Его Омеги, разумеется, никогда не появлялись на публике. Тот клиент был весьма могущественным, но при этом грубым и ограниченным.  
Уотсон проверил один из выданных ему дорогих пистолетов, одновременно попытавшись краем глаза повнимательней рассмотреть свой угрюмый _груз_. В «СПАРТЕ» он получил на него исчерпывающее досье, и сразу же понял, что готовил материалы некто, кого Шерлок Холмс весьма занимал. Вероятно, это был старший из братьев, Майкрофт.  
Шерлок Холмс, согласно досье, был внештатным экспертом-криминалистом, ученым, и его специальностью было расследование безнадежных и запутанных случаев, особенно связанных с убийствами.  
Он никогда ни с кем не был связан, и при этом первая же его течка показала, что он является невероятно редким Омегой-ультра, чей особенный запах мог буквально свести Альфу с ума и заставить плавиться от мощнейшего желания, посылая в мозг Альфы непередаваемые импульсы удовольствия. И что он убил Альфу, попытавшегося покрыть его.  
Закон всегда поддерживал Омег-ультра, защищая их права в таких случаях, и поэтому никаких юридических последствий для Шерлока данный факт не имел. Ему лишь предписали курс супрессантов, чтобы тот принимал их до того момента, как выберет себе партнера для сцепки.  
А в таких кандидатах не было недостатка.  
Семья Холмсов несколько лет получала немыслимое количество исключительных предложений. За право стать брачным партнером Шерлока, заключив с его семьей соглашение, претенденты буквально дрались. И все были, очевидно, отклонены. В таблоидах регулярно печатались сведения о примерной стоимости подобных контрактов. Так, к примеру, Авеша, — Омега-ультра, знаменитая «звезда» Болливуда, — подписал недавно контракт на сумму более двадцати миллионов фунтов. Вероятно, подумал Джон с накатившим вдруг горьким презрением, этот Виктор Антонов предложил такие условия, что и сам Шерлок Холмс не смог отказаться.

Через несколько минут после взлета невероятно привлекательная стюардесса (Бета) принесла им напитки и легкий ланч. Шерлок был целиком поглощен работой, изучая свой ноутбук, и только нахмурился, когда его потревожили. А потом отослал стюардессу легким взмахом тонкой бледной руки. Та, почуяв запах, витавший вокруг этих аристократических пальцев, замерла и в испуге распахнула глаза.  
— Простите, сэр, они не предупредили меня, но… — она встала как вкопанная, чтоб еще раз вдохнуть сладкий запах… Потянулась, как будто желая дотронуться до белевшей полоски кожи на запястье Шерлока…  
Тот отдернул руку, но между ними уже стоял Джон Уотсон.  
— Но вам было интересно, — буркнул Шерлок. Казалось, он лишь сейчас заметил Уотсона, и взгляд его остановился на том, как Джон крепко обхватил запястье незадачливой стюардессы. И при виде этого накатил вдруг какой-то трепет — словно бабочки, танцующие в животе. Вероятно, все-таки следовало хоть немного поесть.  
Он моргнул, и Джон тут же облизал свои губы под маской.  
— Уберите ее отсюда, сейчас же, — сказал холодно Шерлок, игнорируя странные ощущения.  
Джон спокойно кивнул.  
Да, он был спокоен, — отметил Шерлок, — и весьма уверен в себе, как вообще это свойственно Альфам. Невысокий, почти на целый фут ниже его, тот стоял, как скала, чуть расставив ноги, и казался несокрушимым.  
Проследив, как Уотсон уходит, чтобы выпроводить удрученную стюардессу, детектив вернулся к своим исследованиям на ноутбуке. Нужно было еще многое прочитать до того, как они приземлятся.  
— Надевайте маску от феромонов, милочка, — бросил Джон стюардессе. — Полет будет долгим.

* * *

— Ты будешь спать? — спросил Джон. Они были в полете уже девять часов, а Шерлок Холмс не выказывал ни голода, ни усталости, полностью погрузившись в таинственные манипуляции на своем ноутбуке.  
Поняв, что загляделся на то, как играют тени на острых скулах и бледном лице, Джон с усилием отвел взгляд.  
Помни, что он — _Омега-ультра_ , — сказал он себе. Разумеется, он принимал сильнейшие супрессанты, но всё же следовало усилить контроль над своими инстинктами Альфы, — пока Шерлока благополучно не доставят к Антонову.  
— Не-е-е-т, — растягивая слова, проронил детектив.  
Джон внутренне застонал. В хвосте самолета был еще один Альфа-оперативник, МакКэй, его сменщик, потому что их путь займет, в общей сложности, трое суток. Майкрофт, с уважением относящийся к тому, что его младший брат очень плохо переносил окружающих, так, что это граничило с фобией, приказал поэтому Джону контролировать ситуацию. У Уотсона будут две вахты по восемь часов, у МакКэя — одна.  
— Послушай, нам понадобится три дня, чтоб добраться до владений Антонова. И без сильнодействующих препаратов, которые я принимать не намерен, находиться столько времени на ногах будет мне не под силу. Когда я усну, тебя будет стеречь МакКэй. Я хочу, чтоб ты тоже немного поспал. Я заверил мистера Холмса, что доставлю тебя до места в наилучшем состоянии. — Джона самого передернуло от того, как это звучало: так, как будто бы Шерлок Холмс был товаром, пусть даже и ультра-класса.  
Шерлок даже вида не подал, что слышал его, хоть глаза его сузились, и поэтому Джон понял, что его всё же приняли к сведению. Уотсон пожал плечами и сел вновь в свое кресло, достав модный журнал со спинки другого сидения. Страницы пестрели роскошными фотографиями огромных дворцов и гламурных омег, облаченных в невероятно дорогие костюмы, про которые даже Джон мог понять, что это — высокая мода, или как там еще ее называют? На одной фотографии две омеги буквально висели на руках брутально выглядящего седовласого Альфы, облаченного в шикарнейший смокинг. Карие глаза Альфы были глубоко посажены и собственнически смотрели со снимка. Кадр был превосходным и волнующим, на грани эротики.  
Внимание Джона привлекли бриллианты, обвивавшие шеи Омег, прикрывая места, где обычно был след от укуса. Запустив свои руки под бриллиантовые ожерелья, Альфа так натянул их, что камни слегка впились в шею любовниц. Камни были необычными, серо-черного цвета, и как будто были заполнены дымом. От них странный отблеск ложился на лица Омег.  
Наверху страницу Джон прочитал:  
«Черный Лед, драгоценные камни Антонова. Черные русские бриллианты из свободной зоны. Уникальный символ — темная сторона любви».  
Джон внимательней пригляделся к лицу седовласого Альфы, а затем достал фотографию Антонова из досье. Да, это был он, никаких сомнений. Человек с обложки журнала был Виктором Антоновым, владельцем редкостных драгоценностей… и, согласно контракту партнером (или, лучше сказать, — _владельцем_ ) Шерлока Холмса.  
Джон медленно вырвал из журнала фотографию олигарха, запоминая его черты на всю жизнь. А затем смял листок, с силой сжав в кулаке.  
Звук привлек внимание Шерлока Холмса, и Джон тихо выругался про себя.  
— Зачем ты сделал это? — спросил Шерлок, изучая поврежденный журнал.  
— Тебе нужно поесть, — сказал Джон, уходя от ответа. Ему было неловко, но этого следовало ожидать. Шерлок был его заботой на время данного путешествия, потому было сложно удержаться от легкого _собственничества_ , словно Шерлок был его и только его.  
 _В противном случае я бы плохо делал свою работу_ , — попытался Джон уверить себя.  
Он сунул руку в карман и нащупал там два флакона стимулирующих препаратов. Вероятно, все-таки лучше, если он останется на ногах.  
К его удивлению, Шерлок не стал спорить с ним, и Джон вызвал Бету, чтобы та принесла им еду. В этот раз стюардесса явилась к ним в маске, приближаясь с особенной осторожностью.  
Джон поднялся и забрал у нее поднос с едой.  
— Я сам обо всём позабочусь, — сказал он. — Вы свободны.

**Примечания:**

* **Гильме́нд** (Helmand) — самая крупная по площади провинция Афганистана. Расположена на юге страны — границе с Пакистаном. Там располагается Кэмп Бастион (англ. Camp Bastion) —основная военная база Великобритании в Афганистане.  
**Коренгал** (Korengal) — долина в Афганистане возле пакистанской границы.

** **Супрессант** — препарат для подавления чего-либо, например, аппетита. В данном контексте имеется в виду, очевидно, сексуальное Альфа-влечение.

*** **Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство** — состояние, возникающее после тяжелых травмирующих ситуаций, например, участия в боевых действиях, тяжелых физических травм, насилия и т.д. Сопровождается высоким уровнем тревожности, проблемами с памятью, «зацикливающейся» на пережитом, либо, наоборот, «стирающей» травмирующие эпизоды.

**** **Феромо́ны** (др.-греч. φέρω — несу + ὁρμάω — возбуждаю, побуждаю) — собирательное название веществ — продуктов внешней секреции, выделяемых некоторыми видами животных и обеспечивающих химическую коммуникацию между особями одного вида.

***** **Найтсбридж** (Knightsbridge) — торговый центр Лондона, где находится, в частности, Хэрродс (Harrods) — самый известный универмаг Лондона, считающийся одним из самых больших и фешенебельных универмагов мира.

****** **Rolls-Royce Phantom** — автомобиль представительского класса, производимый компанией Rolls-Royce Motor Cars, дочерней компанией BMW, в Чичестере (Западный Суссекс, Англия).  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rolls-Royce_Phantom_(VII)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок после убийства  
> http://savepic.ru/11277349.jpg

В самолете была целая столовая, куда они и направились, чтобы сесть за стол красного дерева, сервированный серебром и тонким фарфором. Шерлок удивил Джона еще раз, любезно пригласив присоединиться к нему, хотя выбрал место за дальним концом стола, и ел в полном безразличии как к Уотсону, так и к поглощаемой пище.  
Как раз между ними, посередине стола, возвышалась огромная ваза с белыми орхидеями, так что из-за нее они почти и не видели друг друга. Традиционное брачное предложение, подумал Джон. От Антонова. Он увидел, как Шерлок вытащил из букета белую карточку и прочел ее.  
Джон снял маску и поднес ко рту кусок отбивной, оказавшейся неожиданно вкусной. Он не думал о том, что было на карточке, но заметил, что Шерлок сложил ее и убрал в карман. Орхидеи мешали увидеть, что именно отразилось у него на лице, но вообще-то тот казался весьма напряженным, и отчасти даже испуганным, что было вполне понятно. У Шерлока с юности не было течки. Он всегда понимал, что статус Омеги-ультра превращает его в ценный приз, объект постоянной охоты. Как вообще удалось ему сделать карьеру, связанную с раскрытием преступлений? Ведь ему, без сомнения, приходилось часто бывать среди полицейских, а те были, главным образом, Альфами. Вероятно, его супрессанты, в самом деле, были невероятно мощными. Многие Омеги-ультра вовсе не выходили из дома, до тех пор, пока не вступали в связь, — это просто было небезопасно.  
— Предполагается, что я должен следить, чтобы ты получил инъекцию… И вообще-то ее лучше делать не на пустой желудок, — сказал Джон.  
Введенный в кровь препарат подстегнул бы процессы в организме Шерлока, так, чтоб он оказался на грани течки как раз к встрече со своим женихом.  
Джон взглянул на Омегу, выглядевшего столь изящным и хрупким. Хватит ли у него стойкости?.. Джон сглотнул, отодвинув в сторону эти мысли.  
— Я поел, — сказал Шерлок, указав на свою тарелку, где осталось точно три кусочка от каждого блюда.  
— Этого недостаточно. Вскоре, ты потратишь много энергии и тебе нужно быть… — Джон умолк, ощущая, как вспыхнули щеки. — Извини. Просто дай мне знать, когда будешь готов.  
Шерлок протянул ему руку.  
— Дай мне их. Я и сам могу сделать укол. Я всегда их делал. Почти всегда. — На лице его была гордость, но Джон видел, что тот, на самом деле, не хочет, чтоб охранник ему что-то вколол.  
Если честно, Джону тоже этого не хотелось. Он помедлил. Но тут же увидел на потолке следы темных камер. Они были повсюду. За ними следили.  
И он даже знал, кто именно за ним наблюдает.  
— У меня приказ, — сказал он. — И ты вскоре не будешь мыслить так ясно. Тебе нужно, чтоб я контролировал это и выдерживал расписание. Ты достаточно умный, чтоб знать об этом.  
— Умный! Как ты можешь об этом судить? Показания с чужих слов — только то, что тебе рассказал мой брат, очевидно.  
— Послушай. Я сейчас введу препарат себе, а потом и тебе. Против воли, если придется. Но мне не хотелось бы применять для этого силу, понимаешь?  
Шерлок фыркнул:  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как это получится у тебя.  
— Нет, — ответил Джон осторожно. — Лучше не надо. Обойдемся без демонстрации.  
Его твердый взгляд Сильной-Альфы-Уверенной-и-Спокойной совершенно не впечатлил упрямого ультра Омегу. Даже хуже того: надменность сменилась вдруг такой бешеной привлекательностью, что Уотсон на шаг отступил и вновь надел маску. Потом закатал рукав и ввел препарат себе в вену, на сгибе локтя; злая напряженность немного ослабла в груди. А внизу живота — нисколько.  
Интересно, как это может быть? Он же в маске, и не может чувствовать запаха Шерлока!  
Джон прижал палец к пятнышку крови, выступившей на месте укола, отметив, что внимание Шерлока приковано к этому, а не ко вполне очевидной выпуклости на брюках охранника… Извинился и поспешил в туалет, чтобы там обработать ранку.  
Его не было буквально минуту, когда он услышал крик Шерлока:  
— _Уотсон!_  
И звук разбившегося фарфора.  
Джон выхватил пистолет и ворвался в салон, хотя понимал, что стрелять на борту было б чистым безумием.  
МакКэй, второй из охранников, был уже там… и приставил нож к горлу Шерлока, прижался к его бедру своей мощной эрекцией Альфы. МакКэй был без маски, а в глазах его — широких и диких — не осталось ничего человеческого. Он был невменяем, поглощенный необузданной похотью.  
Шерлок всё же успел полоснуть его одним из столовых ножей, что валялся сейчас на полу, испачканный кровью, в окружении черепков от разбитой посуды. Джон подумал, что мог бы разглядеть биение пульса на горле Шерлока, настолько там кожа была прозрачной.  
МакКэй сейчас убил бы любого, кто попробует встать между ним и Шерлоком.  
Что было нормальным, подумал Джон, потому что чувствовал _то же самое_.  
Игнорируя гневный взгляд Шерлока — и блеск глаз, где, расширясь, зрачки почти поглотили радужку, — Джон настроился на борьбу, зная, что и сам полыхает от ярости. Всё вокруг распаляло ее… Даже то, что сейчас глаза Шерлока, серо-голубые обычно, почему-то напомнили _черные бриллианты_ Антонова.  
И Уотсон шагнул вперед, зная, что безумный охранник сейчас бросится на него, не на жертву: ту он должен сначала _распробовать_ … Насладиться — а потом уж прикончить.  
— Он не твоя Омега, МакКэй, — сказал Джон, понимая, что тот не услышит слов, но прекрасно поймет _тон_ и _угрозу_ , заключенную в них.  
Охранник поморщился, свалил Шерлока на пол, и, удерживая его, вытащил другой рукой пистолет, нащупывая курок.  
Но у Джона в другой руке тоже, к счастью, кое-что было. Он вытащил из-за пояса нож и метнул в противника — как раз в тот момент, как тот выстрелил, и пуля, зацепив слегка висок Джона, разнесла позади него пластик и мебель.  
Шерлок выскользнул из-под упавшего тела, что свалилось буквально как камень, когда нож Уотсона по рукоятку вошел в глаз безумца.  
— Ты не ранен?  
Шерлок ничего не ответил. И прежде чем Джон смог понять, что тот делает, и попробовать ему помешать, поднял окровавленный нож, и одним движением перерезал горло МакКэю. Сердце оперативника, вероятно, билось еще, потому что из артерии брызнула кровь, и мелкие капельки оказались у Шерлока на щеке.

Вдалеке испуганно закричала Бета, и пилот почти тут же по громкой связи сообщил, что ведет самолет на экстренную посадку.  
Взгляды Джона и Шерлока встретились над телом МакКэя, а кровь того всё сильнее пропитывала пушистый ковер столовой.

* * *

— Не приближайся ко мне, — прошептал Шерлок, пятясь назад, в то время как Джон осторожно пытался подобраться к нему. В самолете была особая комната, куда, учитывая обстоятельства, нужно было доставить Омегу, чтобы тот остался там до приземления. Это Джон и должен был сделать, так или иначе.  
Подняв вверх пистолет и показывая, что не угрожает, он сделал еще шаг вперед.  
— Я не трону тебя, хорошо? — Он как будто напуганного кота уговаривал, и подумал, что Шерлок может на это обидеться. Но тот лишь отступал, продолжая смотреть на него серо-черными распахнутыми глазами.  
— На мне маска, смотри? Ты же видел, я вколол себе супрессант. Я тебе не угроза. Пойдем, я должен проводить тебя в безопасное место. Не заставляй меня тебя принуждать.  
Шерлок кивнул и Джон, держась на почтительном расстоянии, повел его к комнате, где ввел код, открывая дверь.  
Шерлок обернулся и взглянул ему прямо в глаза; на фарфорово-белой коже были крохотные капельки крови, что, брызнув, запачкала ему щеку.  
Детектив помолчал, а потом в его странных глазах блеснул свет.  
— Думаю, что, учитывая недавние обстоятельства, мы справимся, с чем угодно. Не хочу сидеть там, взаперти.  
У Джона перехватило дыхание.  
 _Мы_.  
Он сказал о них — «мы», и это произвело совершенно удивительный эффект на его сердце, о наличии которого у себя он стал уже забывать. Но, с другой стороны, не было ни малейших сомнений насчет того, что он должен сделать, чтоб Шерлок — его клиент — был в безопасности.  
— Я не трону тебя, клянусь, — снова сказал он. — Но нам нужно войти. Обязательно.  
Шерлок закусил губу и переступил порог, а Джон зашел следом и запер дверь.

* * *

Шерлок прошел в дальний угол комнаты, опустился на пол, обняв колени, и спрятал лицо. В руке у него был всё еще чертов нож.  
Комната была крошечной, но с роскошной мебелью, словно номер в шикарном отеле. Дальний угол при этом был в пределах досягаемости Джона.  
Он отвернулся от Шерлока и окунул краешек полотенца в небольшую раковину.  
— По крайней мере, вытри лицо, — сказал он.  
В его горле образовался узел, потому что он ощутил, что _сам_ хочет вытереть лицо Шерлока. Этот узел был очень болезненным, и напомнил ему о таком же узле в основании его члена. Тот не образовывался годами. Мощнейшие военные супрессанты, что он продолжал принимать, работая в «СПАРТЕ», делали подобное невозможным. Ну, или _должны были_ делать. Он подумал, что это еще и больно. И поблагодарил бога за то, что сейчас носит маску.  
Еще здесь была превосходная вентиляция, уносившая часть их воздуха.  
В том числе, и, конечно, сладкий запах Омеги.  
Шерлок какое-то время не двигался, и Джон подумал, что тот, возможно, из тех Омег-ультра, за которых всегда всё делали слуги.  
Но тот взял, наконец, полотенце и аккуратно вытер брызги крови с лица. Потом посмотрел на оставшийся след на ткани, возвратил полотенце Джону, и закрыл глаза.  
— Это — второй, — сказал детектив.  
Джон был в курсе, прочтя _досье_ , но совсем не хотелось, чтобы Шерлок знал, что он с этим уже ознакомился.  
— Ты о чем?  
Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я. Майкрофт дал тебе файл обо мне, и знаю, что в том досье. Я взломал его этим утром. А потом наблюдал, как ты это читаешь… и движения твоих глаз, когда ты натыкался на самые яркие куски информации. Любопытно, что для тебя таковым было то, что я — детектив, и разыскиваю убийц, а не то, что я — ультра.  
— М-м, ну… это удивительно. Предполагалось, что я буду приглядывать за тобой. Извини, что позволил МакКэю приблизиться. В армии ты доверяешь тем, кто стоит с тобой рядом. Здесь, похоже, я допустил ошибку.  
Шерлок отвел взгляд.  
— Ты бы мог доверять ему, при других обстоятельствах. Здесь моя вина.  
— Ты имеешь в виду… потому что ты — ультра?  
Это было, должно было, действием стимуляторов, потому что голова у Джона кружилась, а пульс участился. Но если и так, всё равно было странно разговаривать с Шерлоком. Странно — и хорошо. Потому что в последнее время, — если честно, то уже очень _долго_ — он не чувствовал себя так комфортно, разговаривая с кем бы то ни было. Он не хотел сейчас думать о последствиях убийства МакКэя, с которыми он столкнется в «СПАРТЕ» (или, что еще хуже, у Майкрофта Холмса).  
 _А ведь это легко мог быть я_ , — подумал вдруг Джон. И его окатило ужасом, когда он представил, _что_ было бы, если б МакКой убил его, и сделал то, чего жаждал.  
— Ты говоришь как все остальные, — сказал с горечью Шерлок. — Обо мне, как об ультре.  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
— Нет, это. Все именно это и имеют в виду. Я пытался быть много кем в своей жизни, и _ультра_ — это последнее, чем я хотел бы быть. Всего парочка триплетов* моего ДНК… И вот — запах, от которого у вас скисают мозги, а член будто получает разряд в 220 вольт. Ты, как Альфа, никогда не поймешь, о чем я говорю.  
— Хорошо, — голова у Джона всё сильнее кружилась. Вероятно, сидеть с Шерлоком наедине, в таком тесном пространстве, было скверной идеей. То, с каким призвуком произнес тот « _член_ », это… То, чего Джон не забудет до конца своих дней.  
Маска защищавшая от феромонов, гарантировала, что запах не пробьется к нему, но армия научила, что любое устройство может выйти из строя. Он прижал посильнее маску, проверив ремни.  
— Почему же ты тогда согласился на брачный контракт с Антоновым? С русским? В Сибири?! Почему — из всех мест?! — он пытался не допустить в интонации властные и ревнивые нотки Альфы, но это было явно провальной попыткой.  
— Он бывает в Сибири лишь несколько месяцев. По работе. Алмазные шахты. Ты всё знаешь из файла. Остальную часть года он проводит в Москве, в Лондоне и в Париже. Если выйдет, как я рассчитываю…  
Джон всё больше негодовал, постаравшись лишь не выказывать чувств. Эти жалкие оправдания! Не хотелось их слушать.  
А Шерлок, между тем, продолжал:  
—…Он осядет в Лондоне навсегда, и тогда я смогу продолжать работу.  
Джон даже не стал ничего говорить. Это было просто смешно. Ни одна из Омега-ультра не работала после сцепки. Собственнические инстинкты хозяина были слишком сильны, и свое сокровище он бы уже никуда не выпустил.  
— А, кроме того, мои супрессанты уже не справляются. Через год, а, возможно, и раньше, они вообще перестанут действовать. У меня нет выхода, и, уж поверь, у меня есть доступ к таким вещам, о которых другие и представления не имеют. В конце концов, это случится… и с этим мне ничего не поделать. Будут течки, хочу я этого или нет. Антонов является, ну, вернее, _был_ , настоящим ученым, как ты знаешь из файла, наверное. Он геолог. Не мой профиль, конечно, но всё же. Его предложение было единственным среди многих других, ну, ты знаешь… Ученые заняты другими делами, и им недосуг гоняться за ультрой, даже если б у них были средства на это…  
— Потому что их это свело бы с ума, — сказал Джон. — И — прощай, наука.  
— Да, возможно. Так говорят. Полагаю, через пару дней я это узнаю.  
Джон вспомнил фото Антонова с обложки журнала: циничный, пресыщенный, грубый — _ничего_ от ученого. Он попробовал выбросить из головы навязчивый образ: эти жадные и недобрые руки, что будут сминать изящное тело Шерлока… С развращенной и жестокой усмешкой.  
Нет, пора с этим кончать!  
Что ему за дело, в конце-то концов?  
Да и Шерлок не так уж и хрупок, ни к чему о нем думать, как о нежном цветке, — что за вздор!  
Тот, тем временем, оглядывал комнату, где они сидели. Здесь была небольшая полка, где стояли последние из нашумевших новинок — бестселлеры и мемуары политиков.  
Было видео. И кровать. Маленький туалет. Даже кухня была — совсем крохотная. Словом, всё, что необходимо, до того, как они приземлятся.  
Но Шерлок, вскочив, вдруг в ярости перевернул всё вверх дном, и всё стало выглядеть так, словно здесь пронесся торнадо.  
Наконец, Джон схватил его за запястье, останавливая погром. Но тот выдернул руку с таким видом, как будто его укусила змея.  
— Здесь нет _ноутбука_! Я не могу работать!  
— Что ж, с этим придется повременить.  
Шерлок одарил его злобным взглядом, а у Джона замерло сердце, потому что он осознал, что единственный импульс, который он ощущает сейчас, — желание поцеловать его. Мучительное желание.  
Всё поплыло вокруг. Джон закрыл глаза.  
Только этого не хватало еще! Нужно взять себя в руки. Он может!  
Но… была и еще проблема, и внезапно он это понял.  
— Твои ампулы. Их здесь нет.  
Инъекции Шерлока, в отличие от супрессантов, представляли собой коктейль феромонов, искусственно вызывавших симптомы течки. Конкретно _этот_ коктейль содержал эссенцию феромонов Антонова, с добавлением некоторых стимулирующих гормонов. Джону ясно дали понять, что Антонов хочет, чтоб Шерлока привезли к нему _разогретым_ настолько, чтобы сразу начать наслаждаться Омегой-ультра. Всё это гарантировалось контрактом.  
Сразу же, как только у Шерлока заканчивался его долгий период подавления течки, Антонов получал все права на него.  
Именно по этой причине Майкрофт и обратился к ним с требованием, чтобы присланный телохранитель одновременно был и доктором.  
Джон скривился, и вместо улыбки получился оскал.  
— Да, их нет, ты верно заметил, — сказал Шерлок с очаровательнейшей улыбкой. — А я принял лишь треть нужной дозы.  
— Значит, когда мы приземлился, ты не будешь готов. Ты знаешь, что это означает?  
— Ты же доктор, — промурлыкал Шерлок в ответ. — Вот ты и скажи.  
Джон подумал, что подобные шутки, конечно, играет мозг Альфы, потому что ведь Шерлок не стал бы так его провоцировать, нет?..  
Господи, этот голос!.. Он еще и _мурлыкает_ …  
При этих замечательных звуках член Джона дернулся, словно бы пытаясь рвануться навстречу, — прямо в этот бархатный рот, через ткань штанов.  
— Это означает, — начал Джон, пытаясь проглотить комок в горле, — что ты не будешь готов к… оплодотворению Антоновым. По крайней мере, несколько дней.  
— Какое несчастье, — выдохнул Шерлок, четко произнося: _нес-час-тье_ , что опять ударило Джону в голову, а затем в сердцевину его существа, закончив сильнейшим импульсом прямо в паху, а точнее, на самом кончике члена, словно тот ощутил, как эти изогнутые, невероятные губы смыкаются на его головке.  
Джон зажмурился, сунув руки в карманы, отчего ткань штанов натянулась и сильнее прижала его взбунтовавшуюся эрекцию.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что скоро мы приземлимся, хотя, кажется, мы уже идем на посадку. Мне нужно отвлечься от вида… некоторых вещей, — И Шерлок кивком указал на бугор, формирующийся в штанах Джона… Хоть не прикоснулся к нему, и на том спасибо. — Да и тебе отвлечься не помешает, если ты собираешься сдержать свое слово, и не трогать меня.  
В горле Джона было болезненно сухо, и поэтому его голос прозвучал, словно карканье, когда он смог сказать:  
— Что еще ты задумал?  
— Расскажи мне о войне, Джон Уотсон.  
Это было столь неожиданно, что глаза Уотсона широко распахнулись, а эрекция несколько спала.  
Шерлок пристально смотрел на него, но в лице появилась некая мягкость, и Джон тут же внутренне ощетинился. Не хватало еще, чтобы стали его жалеть! И уж меньше всего он хотел бы _жалости_ от Шерлока Холмса, Омеги-ультра!  
— Что… — начал он, почти запинаясь, хоть такие запинки случались почти всегда, когда речь заходила об Афганистане. — Что ты хочешь узнать?  
— Ну, начнем с твоего плеча. Оно было прострелено… Я, как видишь, ознакомился тоже с твоими данными, взломав файл на тебя у Майкрофта. Но я мог бы и так это сказать — по тому, как ты держишь левую руку. Но в файле не говорится, как ты это ранение получил.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ты, и правда, хочешь это узнать?  
Шерлок кивнул, а его глаза, вдруг подумал Джон, просияли, как у ребенка, что готов услышать волшебную сказку. Хотя эта история будет совсем не волшебной.  
— Хорошо. Ладно. У-м-м. Я еще никому об этом не говорил. Нет, действительно, только не правду. Что же… Это было в Афганистане, в Гильменде, в одну из ночей…  
Дверь комнаты распахнулась, и внутрь заглянул второй пилот, в маске и с оружием наготове.  
— У нас экстренная посадка в Москве. Господин Антонов был очень любезен, и остаток пути вы проделаете на поезде.

 **Примечания:  
**  
* **Кодон (триплет)** — дискретная единица генетического кода, состоящая из трех последовательных нуклеотидов. Кодирует одну аминокислоту или служит сигналом для начала или окончания синтеза белка.  
Словарь по психогенетике. 2010.  
Триплет — (лат. «триплет» — тройной) — сочетание трех нуклеотидов. Генетическая информация записана в молекуле ДНК особым языком — кодом, состоящим из 64 сочетаний нуклеотидов. Один триплет соответствует одной аминокислоте.


	5. Chapter 5

Поезд был действительно _личным_ , идущим всё время по одному и тому же отрезку пути Транссибирской железной дороги. Как только они поднялись в вагон, к Шерлоку тут же приблизились новые телохранители, чтобы отвести его в личные апартаменты, где была даже ванна и массажный салон.  
Один из мордоворотов сунул в руку Джону мобильник, который немедленно завибрировал. Джон ответил на вызов.  
— Антонов хочет нанять вас, чтобы вы отныне работали на него, — прозвучал голос Майкрофта, столь довольный и благостный, словно тот был профессором в университете, а Джон — перспективным студентом. — Мы оба смотрели запись, и она весьма впечатлила нас. За МакКэя «СПАРТЕ» придется ответить, но вы проявили себя безупречно. И я очень доволен, что мой брат — именно под вашей охраной. Ваш самоконтроль весьма впечатляет, капитан Уотсон.  
— Я больше не капитан. И даже не доктор. Можете называть меня Джоном.  
— Очень хорошо, Джон. Вы провели с моим братом с глазу на глаз немало времени, находясь от него очень близко, и не тронули его даже пальцем. Это невероятно. Я знаю, что вы принимаете супрессанты, но всё же. Вы доказали, что заслуживаете доверия. Мистеру Антонову нужен сотрудник Альфа, такого уровня профессионализма, как вы, человек, на которого он мог бы рассчитывать, пока будет отсутствовать по своим делам.  
На какой-то момент голова закружилась еще сильнее, при одной только мысли, что… Сибирь, Лондон, Париж, Москва.  
 _Шерлок_.  
И что в скором времени тот отправится на сцепку с Антоновым.  
Джон нисколько не сомневался, что, чем бы там ни занимался Антонов, и каковы бы ни были его намерения, но как только тот ощутит вкус _Шерлока_ , то уже не вернется к делам, став рабом своей страсти, как случалось с Альфами, у которых в распоряжении оказалась Омега-ультра — самый мощный наркотик из известных человечеству в настоящий момент.  
— Я… Простите, но я не могу это сделать. Скажите ему, что — нет. — Джон даже не мог выговорить имени олигарха.  
Какое-то время Майкрофт замолчал.  
— Понимаю, — наконец, сказал он тихо. — Что же, ваш контракт требует, чтобы вы привезли Антонову Шерлока в его владения, на рудник. Я обеспечу вам безопасное возвращение, поездом или по воздуху, как пожелаете. Вы знаете, Джон, можно просто сесть там на поезд до побережья, и переправиться оттуда в Японию. Полагаю, у вас не будет трудностей с тем, чтобы выполнить свой контракт? Дорога туда только два дня.  
Джон посмотрел на закрытую дверь в конце узкого коридора, по которому увели Шерлока, чтобы тот мог принять ванну. Там… близко… Тот был там, обнаженный, и горячая вода стекала по его…  
— Да, — ответил Джон. — Думаю, что еще два дня я смогу продержаться.

* * *

Этой ночью Джон был удивлен, когда выглянул в окно и увидел не безбрежные горы снега и льда, каковой представлялась ему Сибирь, а суровые темные сосны под снегом — лес и лес без конца. _Тайга_.  
Отказавшись от услуг предложенного телохранителя, Ивана, Шерлок сел напротив Джона, на обитой плюшем скамье. И Уотсон был просто сражен: так тот потрясающе выглядел — после ванны, и в новом, исключительно стильном костюме.  
Оставалось лишь возносить молитвы богам, что тот был, по крайней мере, одет, не явившись в пижаме или халате, что, того и гляди, невзначай распахнется, и тогда…  
Их колени случайно соприкоснулись, и обоих как будто ударило током.  
Джон немедленно отстранился, а Шерлок уставился на собственное колено и потер его длинными изящными пальцами. Уотсон резко вздохнул, задержав дыхание, и не в силах думать о чем-либо, кроме этих бледных и тонких пальцев, которые прикасаются к нему везде. Везде.  
Господи, на что он согласился? И о чем только думал, соглашаясь на это задание?..  
Характерное для Альфы упрямство — и собственническое желание контролировать территорию. Одиночество. Оно никогда его слишком не тяготило. Но Шерлок был _Ультра_ , и, наверное, в этом и крылся ответ…

Колено Шерлока вновь слегка прикоснулось к его колену, и Джон прикусил губу, удерживаясь от бесстыдного стона. Эти прикосновения принадлежали Антонову — они ему были _проданы_ , и по самой высокой цене. Шерлок был им куплен, сделка — заключена, и Джон не имел права портить чужой товар.  
— Прекрати это, — чуть не рыча, сказал он. Этот тон Джон обычно использовал в Афганистане, и сейчас получился похожий эффект. Шерлок подтянул свои длинные ноги к себе и оценивающе посмотрел на него, положив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы.  
— Я… Извини, — сказал он, и Джон мог бы поклясться, что тот слегка покраснел. Уотсон отвернулся, глядя, как за окном мелькают заснеженные деревья.  
— Я должен сейчас сделать тебе инъекцию, — сказал Джон.  
— Да, ты должен, — кивнул Шерлок. — Но я уже сделал это. Попросил Ивана, чтобы он принес папку, и в ванной ввел препарат. Так… удобнее. Видишь? — Он показал почти опустевшую ампулу, где на донышке осталось еще несколько небольших капелек феромона Антонова.  
— Вижу, — ответил Джон, представляя, как Шерлок лежит в ванной, полной тепла и пара, и медленно приставляет иглу к нежной коже на сгибе локтя… Что за бред?! Он был доктором, и никогда еще образ человека, что колет себе лекарство, не оказывал на него такого воздействия. Вообще _никакого_ воздействия не оказывал, не говоря уже о сексуальном! Но сейчас Джон почувствовал, как при одной только мысли об этом в пах хлынуло тепло, а член начал твердеть. Ему следовало бы попросить, чтобы Шерлок поднял рукав рубашки, дабы самому убедиться, что инъекция действительно сделана, а затем приложить к ранке ватку или даже перевязать его, если кровотечение не остановилось. Он мог бы снять маску, и тогда запах Шерлока проник бы в него беспрепятственно, а Джон мог бы тогда глубоко вдохнуть, чтоб вобрать в себя эту сладость…  
Но так не пойдет.  
Потому что — _нельзя_.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, что ты не забыл это сделать, — сказал сухо Джон.  
Он позволил себе на мгновение насладиться фантазией, что на самом деле Шерлок вовсе и не желал этой встречи с Антоновым. Не стремился _принадлежать_ ему.  
Он же помнил слова Майкрофта в аэропорту:  
 _Ты уверен, Шерлок? Я, конечно, всё равно смогу тебя вытащить, но было бы проще, если б ты сказал это теперь, если вдруг передумал. Еще не поздно. Взвесь все «за» и «против», ты всегда это делал._  
— У меня превосходная память, Уотсон.  
— Зови меня Джон, твой брат зовет меня так, — ответил охранник.  
— _Джо-о-н_ , — повторил Шерлок, будто пробовал его имя на вкус.  
И никто — _никто_ в целом мире — не произносил это так.  
Уотсон почувствовал, что дрожит.  
Эти губы — невероятные губы, — такой рот должен быть запрещен законом!  
Потому что они — не для этого мира.  
Джон резко поднялся.  
— Так. Мне нужно вздремнуть. И тебе бы тоже не помешало. Тем более, что смотреть пока не на что. Я вернусь через полчаса.  
В поезде обнаружилось около полдюжины однотипных громил, на которых была униформа фирмы Антонова. И все были как на подбор.  
Пока, правда, никто из них не сделал ничего неуместного — от всех шел очень сильный запах промышленных супрессантов. Джон знал, что он для них пахнет так же.  
Как и для Шерлока.  
Тот снова смотрел в окно, но Джон уловил его взгляд, отражавшийся в темном стекле.  
Он словно бы говорил: _«А я не устал. И всегда есть, на что посмотреть, если только уметь наблюдать»._

* * *

В своем личном купе, Джон тщательно закрыл дверь и на всякий случай заткнул по краям одеяло, не желая, чтоб кто-то услышал его.  
А затем дернул вниз штаны, и член прыгнул ему прямо в руки, живя словно бы своей жизнью. У него никогда еще не было такой сильной эрекции и такого почти невыносимого жара. Ни разу.  
Задыхаясь, он нежно обхватил головку набухшего члена, чьи вены ярко выделялись на фоне потемневшей кожи ствола, напрягшегося так сильно, что это почти вызывало боль. Но сейчас он испытывал благодарность, потому что его _одержимость_ как раз и заслуживала, чтобы было больно. Он этого жаждал.  
Потому что иное ему недоступно.  
Джон представил себе, как его окутывает дивный запах Шерлока, и тот почти ласково прикасается к его коже.  
Это было невозможно, конечно.  
Казалось, что в самый важный момент своей жизни, он столкнулся с чем-то, чего раньше никогда не желал так сильно… Или не хотел того, что ему предлагалось. До этого дня. И, конечно, никто ничего ему не предлагал.  
Шерлок никогда не стал бы его.

Джон ласкал себя, торопливо и грубо, и сдался, признав, что ему нужно было хотя бы вообразить, что это _Шерлок_ его так ласкает. Это было неправильно и запретно, безнадежно, и, в каком-то смысле, — редкой формой глупого мазохизма.  
Но еще лишь два дня — и он должен будет расстаться с Шерлоком навсегда, оставив его в руках назначенного ему жениха, и никогда уже не увидит его.  
Действие супрессантов смягчались, и у него была тайна.  
Он не сделал последней инъекции, а его возбуждение словно говорило ему, что ему не стоит больше их делать. Никогда.  
Никаких лубрикантов с собой у него, разумеется, не было, но предэякулят был настолько обильным, что почти заливал ладонь, что мучительно нежными движениями скользила вдоль напрягающегося ствола. Джон закрыл глаза и представил, как длинные бледные пальцы ласкают его, а невероятно прекрасные губы сомкнулись сейчас на его головке и теперь вбирают в себя, втягивают, даруя немыслимое наслаждение. Он вспомнил стандартное порно для Альф — согнуть своего Омегу и впервые открыть для себя, упиваясь полными страсти стонами… Погрузиться в горячие, тесные недра… (И к черту Антонова с его шахтами и алмазами!) Продвигаться вперед, в сердцевину Омеги, пока узел не образуется и свяжет их вместе — на долгие часы сумасшедшего наслаждения.  
Но всё это было всего лишь фантазией, и член его даже немного опал. А, возможно, это было остаточным действием супрессантов.  
Его тело предавало его.  
Прикусив губу, он попробовал вообразить другую картину, что-то новое и красивое. Потому что Шерлок и был той сияющей красотой; ничего подобного Джон в своей жизни не видел, и не мог и вообразить, что оно существует.  
И вот Шерлок — под ним, его бледные щеки окрасил румянец, когда Джон впервые показывает, как прикасаться к его члену, и они это делают очень медленно, пока Шерлок исследует этот вопрос, изучая всё чуткими пальцами. С тем вниманием, что присуще ему — это Джон успел понять и заметить, — когда что-то всерьез привлекает его.  
Одна мысль о том, что Шерлок захочет с интересом рассмотреть его тело, заставила его член вновь ожить и налиться мучительной тяжестью. Никогда еще Джон не был так полон жизни, не чувствовал всей ее остроты, даже когда был рядом с другими Омегами в течке. Уотсон представил, как Шерлок внимательно изучает влагу, что теперь покрывала ладонь, а потом с любопытством подносит руку к губам, дегустируя капли. А затем наклоняется, чтобы тронуть головку кончиком языка, в то время как пальцы его продолжают размазывать предэякулят по стволу, задевая наполненные жаром яички, проверяя на ощупь текстуру кожи там, где потом образуется сцепляющий узел.  
— _Могу я попробовать это, Джон?_ — спросит Шерлок с безумной, немыслимой искренностью, а он сможет лишь выдохнуть что-то типа: _даааа…_  
А затем запах Шерлока — сводящий с ума, колдовской, — окутал бы его волшебным туманом испепеляющего удовольствия…  
…Джон выплеснулся в свою ладонь, вскрикнув от сильнейшего из оргазмов, что ему доводилось испытывать. И искренне понадеялся, что шум поезда и одеяло, которым он заткнул все щели в двери, скрыли эти постыдные звуки от окружающих.  
Удовольствие едва мазнуло по краю, но на данный момент и этого было более чем достаточно.  
В любом случае, это — всё, что ему когда-либо достанется.  
Он лег на узкую койку, выравнивая дыхание, и взглянул на часы.  
Прошла тридцать одна минута.

Его тело хотело жара, который длился бы несколько дней. Эти жалкие минуты украденного удовольствия были только жестокой шуткой. Да и сам он тоже был шуткой, наверное.  
Он поправил одежду и пошел в туалет, чтобы вымыться и плеснуть холодной воды на лицо. Затем выпрямился и пошел в то купе, где Шерлок по-прежнему безразлично смотрел на зимний пейзаж, что мелькал за окном, не обращая никакого внимания на охранника, что горой возвышался рядом. На том была маска, но не пытался ли он всё равно уловить хоть легкое дуновение?..  
— Смените маску и убирайтесь отсюда, — прорычал ему Джон. — Я на месте.  
Он сел на диване напротив Шерлока. Занимающийся рассвет окрасил верхушки деревьев в снегу нежно-розовым цветом.  
— Опаздываешь, — сказал тихо Шерлок.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот таким Джон мог увидеть Шерлока, когда они столкнулись у алмазного хранилища...  
> http://savepic.ru/11308154.jpg

Шерлок, наконец, задремал к удивлению Джона. Двое охранников прошли мимо, бормоча:  
— Мне нужно это. У меня только двенадцать часов. — Он увидел как один украдкой сунул другому пачку банкнот.   
Джон знал, о чем они говорили. Бросив взгляд на уснувшего Шерлока, он вышел из купе и последовал за охранниками в вагон-ресторан.   
— Мы делаем остановку, так ведь? — он слышал что-то о необходимости дозаправки в следующем городке.  
— Так и есть, — ответил Иван. — Но предполагается, что вы не выходите.  
Мужчины негромко рассмеялись.  
— Отвалите, — ровным голосом сказал Джон. — Мы тут все Альфы.  
— Не все, — ответил Иван.  
— Вы собираетесь на следующей остановке заняться кое-чем внештатным, так? — спросил Джон безмятежно. Он был солдатом и понимал, что мучает этих мужчин. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.  
— Да, ну и что? Главное, что Принцесса будет доставлена к боссу, всё остальное никого не волнует, понял?  
— Эй, повежливее, — сказал Джон, сжав зубы и ударил Ивана кулаком в лицо. Тот согнулся, сплюнул кровь и ударил Джона в ответ. Они схватились друг с другом, нанося удары в полную силу, словно хотели разорвать друг друга на части, пока Иван не выкрикнул: «Хватит!», и его друзья не оттащили его от Уотсона.   
Принесли водку.   
У Джона ныли костяшки пальцев, но это было великолепно. Драка для расстроенного Альфы была неплохой заменой сексу. Он удивился, что они не набросились на него все скопом, а держались на дистанции. Все слышали о том, что случилось с МакКэем.  
— Так что там, в городе? Я доктор, кстати говоря.  
— Ха! Ты в Сибири, Уотсон. Это тебе не Лондон. У нас здесь свои коктейли. Все зависит от того, что тебе нужно.  
— Мне ничего не нужно.  
— Может, и так, — сказал Иван. — Ты похож, на того, кто уже принял внутрь все коктейли разом. Но если заскучаешь, и захочешь повеселиться, то можешь присоединяться. С Его Высочеством может остаться и Грегори. — Иван улыбнулся, хотя его верхняя губа была разбита, и всё еще кровоточила. Было видно, что он только шутит. — Не волнуйся. У Грегори мозги повреждены на войне. Ничего не чувствует – никаких запахов. В любом случае, ему нравятся только Альфы.  
Грегори хмыкнул и окинул Джона оценивающим, хотя и осторожным взглядом:  
— Приходи ко мне, если устанешь от Омег, — сказал он, весь словно альфийская похоть и злоба, упакованная в форму мускулистого блондинчика.   
— Дай мне несколько часов, — сказал Джон. — А там посмотрим.

# # #

Проблема была в том, что у него, конечно, совсем не было денег. Майкрофт заплатит ему, и щедро, когда он вернется. Но до этого у него не было ни одного рубля, а в тех местах, куда он планировал отправиться в городе, определенно, не приняли бы его кредитку, если бы его вообще пустили туда. 

Но у Джона появилась идея. 

Поезд Антонова был больше, чем просто роскошное средство передвижения для его Омеги через дикие просторы Сибири. На нем перевозили груз, и он знал, что это был за груз. Он видел, как Иван проверял помещение в последнем вагоне несколько раз. С пояса Ивана свисал длинный серебряный ключ, а также карточка, открывающая металлическую дверь. Ключ был уже в кармане Джона, он стащил его во время их драки. 

Он слышал, как остальные столпились у двери, готовясь сойти. Они сделали остановку в шахтерском городишке, от которого до владений Антонова еще целый день было ехать. Они с тем же успехом могли быть на другой планете.   
— Ну, что, идешь с нами, Доктор? — позвал Иван. Они все уже опрокинули по рюмке водки и были готовы к короткому десанту на "берег".  
— Буду следом, — ответил Джон.  
— Бар «Минск», улица Александрова, — сказал Иван. — Не потеряйся.

# # #

Двадцать минут спустя Джон стоял у металлической двери и в задумчивости смотрел на шифр, пытаясь подобрать нужный код. У него был топорик из противопожарного набора, и теперь он размышлял, а не стоит ли просто с его помощью выломать дверь, совершенно дурацкий план, рожденный, не иначе как его зашивающимся от обилия гормонов альфийским мозгом. Но и сдаваться он не хотел. Да, идея была дурацкой. Он вставил серебряный ключ в замок.  
— Сделай так еще раз, и сработает сигнализация, — сказал тихо Шерлок, оказавшись вдруг у него за плечом.  
— Черт! — воскликнул Джон. — Ты не должен быть здесь. Возвращайся к Грегори.  
— Он пьян, а я не пленник, — ответил Шерлок, прищурившись, изучая замок. — Отойди-ка.  
Джон послушался, и Шерлок склонился к замку. Он успел сменить костюм на халат, и тот распахнулся так, как Джон себе ранее и представлял. А вернее, не просто представлял, а боялся. Линии его тела – стройного и изящного – так и звали к себе руки Джона: прикоснуться, погладить…   
Он вздохнул.   
Всё хуже и хуже.   
Он чувствовал, что ведет себя, как глупый, теряющий разум Альфа. Стоит тут, как дурак, сжимая топорик. Но, казалось, что Шерлока совсем не смущает его присутствие, и тот даже не посмотрел на топор. Джон совершенно необъяснимо ощутил, что его обижает такое безразличие, и что он хотел бы, чтобы Шерлок увидел, как он скрутил Ивана, чтоб увидел, каким может быть настоящий Альфа. Он никогда бы не смог заплатить за Омегу (тем более, ультра)…  
Он проглотил комок в горле, чувствуя, как в нем снова поднимается ярость на Шерлока, продающего себя Антонову.  
Когда в голове прояснилось немного, Шерлок уже открыл дверь, и теперь осматривал помещение. Из-за его спины Джон мог увидеть немного, хотя краем глаза поймал блеск алмазов, а еще заметил, что Шерлок производит руками какие-то манипуляции, смысла которых Джон не понял.   
— Здесь есть что-то, чего ты хотел? — серьезно спросил Шерлок, пока дверь была всё еще открыта. — Времени не так уж и много.   
— Как ты открыл дверь?   
— Тальк на клавиатуре. Детская игра, если у тебя есть ключ. Спасибо тебе за него, кстати сказать.   
Джон уставился на содержимое тайника. Поднос за подносом, на которых громоздились необработанные алмазы, большинство их которых были черные, но попадались и такие, что были цвета чистейшего льда. Один или парочка таких, как они, могли бы помочь Джону получить, всё что ему было нужно.   
— Закрой глаза, Шерлок,— сказал он, подхватив два камушка с бархатного подноса, покраснев от стыда. Он никогда еще ничего не крал в своей жизни.   
Шерлок наклонился и сильно сжал его запястье. Очень сильно. Джон был прав, он только казался хрупким. А на самом деле, был сильнее, чем выглядел.   
— Ты не должен делать этого, — сказал Шерлок.   
— Нет, должен, и сделаю, — упрямо ответил Джон, чувствуя себя униженным и резко выдернул руку. Его кожа пылала там, где к ней прикоснулись пальцы Омеги. — Уйди с дороги, Шерлок.  
— Если тебе нужны деньги, я уверен, что дам тебе всё, что нужно, как только мы доберемся до места назначения. Или мой брат, конечно....  
— Забудь об этом. Слишком поздно. Просто... просто забудь то, что здесь произошло, если сможешь. А не сможешь, я это тоже пойму. — Он задумался, каким был бы приговор, если бы его поймали с крадеными алмазами, и дернул плечами. Сибирские тюрьмы, должно быть, ужасно холодные.   
Он засунул ворованные драгоценности поглубже в карман и открыл дверь, что вела на заснеженную платформу. Снежинки ворвались внутрь и осели на черных блестящих кудряшках Шерлока, и Джон тут же захотел стряхнуть их. Он импульсивно стянул маску и глубоко вдохнул запах Омеги, ощутив, как это предсказуемо ударило высочайшим разрядом по нервным окончаниям, а затем спрыгнул на платформу.   
— Закрой эту чертову дверь, — крикнул он. Шерлок, широко распахнув глаза, потянул ее и закрыл изнутри. Джон решительно повернулся спиной к поезду и, преследуемый терпким околдовывающим запахом Шерлока, плывущим в морозном воздухе, направился в город, чувствуя как Омега следит за его уходом через окошко в двери. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джон, когда принимал решение украсть алмазы:  
> http://savepic.ru/11335567.jpg  
> А это Шерлок - такой, каким Джон увидел его в последний раз:  
> http://savepic.ru/11302785.jpg

Мрачные темно-серые здания, будто жмущиеся друг к другу, чтобы согреться, в свете короткого зимнего дня.  
Бар на улице Александрова.  
Отыскав его, Джон увидел, как из окон сочится свет, и услышал доносящийся изнутри шум и хриплый смех.  
Он толкнул дверь и вошел.

В самом темном углу бара собрались диллеры, предлагавшие на продажу упаковки самых разных феромонов, ходивших на черном рынке. Джон дождался своей очереди, чтобы быть уверенным, что никто не услышит его. Иван и остальная компания уже отбыли, перебравшись в другой бар, подешевле, находившийся вдалеке от дороги.  
— Хочешь возбудиться или охладиться? — неразборчиво спросил его торговец, уже принявший хорошую дозу своего собственного товара.  
— Мне нужно быстро возбудиться. И пожестче.  
— Хо-хо! Не сомневаюсь! Но ты был на длительной военной диете, так что обожди месяцок, пообсохни.  
Джон вытащил пистолет, а потом осторожно положил на стол один из своих камней:  
— Почему бы просто не дать мне то, что мне нужно? Остальное — моя забота, а не твоя.  
Примерно еще пять человек тут же подняли оружие, но торговец просто бросил на стол маленький мешочек, наполненный черными кристаллами. И поднес алмаз Джона к свету.  
— Что это за штуки? — спросил Джон.  
— Это Черный Лед. Волна течки, в сибирском стиле. Как ты и сказал. Это то, что сожжет твою кровь, приятель. Быстро. И жестко. Твоя Омега не узнает даже, что ее ударило. Или это _он_ , а не _она_? Так ведь? У тебя будет сила десяти Альф, если это то, что тебе нужно, правильно, мальчики? — Все закивали в полном согласии. — Просто будь осторожен.  
— Я знаю, как быть осторожным. Ты пробовал это?  
— Да. То, что надо.  
Джон взял Черный Лед.  
— Еще одно. А такое ты видел? Очищенное?  
Торговец протянул руку, и Джон отдал ему другой алмаз. Мешочек с бледно-голубыми кристаллами был подброшен и Джон поймал его.  
— О, это произведение искусства. Это Чистый Лед. Очистит твою кровь снова так, что она будет как у новорожденного младенца, и неважно, чем ты травил себя раньше.  
Больше вопросов у Джона не осталось. Он забрал кристаллы и отправился обратно, к поезду. Чувствуя, как по венам всё еще растекается будоражащий запах Шерлока, он настолько был этим всем поглощен, что даже не выпил в баре. Ни глотка. Ему и не нужно было.

# # #

В поезде Шерлок сторонился его, и Джон был этому рад. В своем спальном купе он осторожно растворил Черный Лед и выпил его. Как и воровство, это было тем, чего Джон еще никогда не делал. Он буквально ощущал, как наркотик проникает в кровь, превращая его, не больше, не меньше, в супер-Альфу, ведомую самыми базовыми первобытными инстинктами. Весь накопленный эффект супрессантов растаял, а его собственные феромоны Альфы усилились многократно, выходя почти за пределы контроля. Он глубоко вздохнул.  
 _Он сможет. Он сделает это._  
Поезд умчался прочь от маленького городка, а он закалил себя, подготовившись к встрече с Антоновым.  
Что Антонов мог сделать с Шерлоком?  
Ничего, подумал Джон. Антонов ничего не сделает. И никто ничего не сделает с Шерлоком, кроме него.  
Он прикинул, а не утащить ли сейчас ему Шерлока с поезда, сбежав, пока они не добрались до места. Но они были посреди сибирской равнины, а в маленьком городке им было не спрятаться. В баре он слышал к тому же, что приближается буря.

# # #

Наконец, поезд прибыл на конечную станцию. Горнорудные фабрики и окруженный стенами комплекс, резиденция Антонова, возвышались вокруг огромных шахт. Начиналась снежная буря, и все клетки в теле Джона были наполнены сумасшедшим желанием схватить Шерлока, сделать своим, чтоб оставить на его теле _укус Альфы_ и защитить его от любых посягательств всех остальных.  
Но если б он сделал так, то его бы заперли. Он приготовил маскирующий спрей, довольно распространенный трюк Альф, служивших в армии и имевших там слишком мало развлечений. Действие спрея продержалось бы всего несколько часов, но этого было вполне достаточно.  
Двери поезда открылись, и на платформе показался Антонов. Было заметно, что видел он только Шерлока, который был тепло укутан в роскошную шубу, очень гармонировавшую с той, что была накинута на плечи олигарха. Шерлок был настолько великолепен, что Джон тоже не мог отвести глаз от него. Румянец покрывал щеки Омеги и казалось, тот на грани начинающейся течки, но Джон не позволил себя этому себя обмануть. Он понял уже, что Шерлок был превосходным актером. И знал в глубине души, что тот не успел бы принять все инъекции, которые подготовили бы его к течке и сцепке с Антоновым.  
Шерлок что-то задумал, и теперь Джон готов был к тому, чтобы выяснить это.  
В затянутой в перчатку руке Антонов держал ожерелье-ошейник из черных, сверкающих бриллиантов, такое же, как на том фото в журнале.  
— Здравствуй, Шерлок, — сказал Антонов, расплываясь в широкой жадной ухмылке. На нем не было маски, и он сделал глубокий вдох возле шеи Омеги, следуя протоколу пары, начинающей сцепку. Он прикрыл глаза от неодолимой сладости запаха своего нового партнера и подставил свою шею Шерлоку. Но тот застыл, и шея его напряглась; он не сделал ни шага к Антонову, когда тот потянулся и хотел застегнуть на нем свой алмазный ошейник.  
Но Антонов, в любом случае, опоздал, потому что рука Джона оказалась там первой.  
— Он _не твой_ , — сказал Джон угрожающим низким голосом. Другие бросились было, чтоб оттолкнуть его от жениха их босса, но капелька Чистого Льда в их утреннем чае сделала их вялыми и послушными, почти как Беты. В глазах Грегори, вроде, мелькнуло понимание.  
— Отвали, Уотсон, или я тебя всё же прибью, — прорычал он, выхватывая свой пистолет.  
Но Джон, без малейшего колебания, оглушил его рукоятью собственного оружия, так что Грегори мертвым грузом свалился в снег. Остальные от неожиданности отступили, ведя себя, словно трусливые Беты.  
— Да что с вами со всеми?! Я велю, чтобы всех вас перестреляли! Шерлок, в машину, сейчас же! — крикнул Антонов. Ему удалось накинуть на изящную шею Омеги свой алмазный ошейник и грубо засунуть руку ему между ног, чтобы, жестко схватив, потянуть к ожидавшему автомобилю. Шерлок вывернулся и укусил Антонова за руку. До крови. Это не был игривый укус партнера, и Антонов в ярости сбил его с ног, словно намереваясь взять его прямо здесь и сейчас, на мерзлой земле, под падавшим снегом. Шерлок взвыл и стал вырываться, но Джон уже подскочил к ним и отшвырнул Антонова, будто тот был игрушкой.  
Олигарх в безмерной ярости завопил что-то на русском, но его гнев самца, гнев собственника, у которого кто-то уводит Омегу-ультра, не нуждался ни в каком в переводе.  
Они сцепились в смертельной схватке — Альфа против Альфы. Какой-то рациональной частью мозга Джон сознавал, что всё равно проиграет, что Антонов заберет Шерлока, и он будет бессилен это остановить. Яростная агония от одной лишь мысли об этом настолько захватила его, что пришел он в себя, лишь когда сидел на Антонове, а тот был на снегу, под ним. Джон оседлал его, уже избитого до полусмерти, и продолжил колотить по окровавленному лицу, крича: « _Мой. Он мой!_ »  
Следующая мысль была та, что нужно оторвать Антонову яйца, и единственным, что помешало ему сделать это, был Шерлок, схвативший его за руки и дернувший вверх, оттаскивая от почти бесчувственного Альфы. Снег вокруг покрывали яркие пятна крови, а новая шуба Шерлока была безнадежно испорчена, с удовлетворением отметил Джон.  
— _Мой!_ — крикнул он Шерлоку, который смотрел на него со странной печалью, какой Джон не видел еще у него за недолгие дни их знакомства.  
Его чудо — Омега-ультра…  
Затем Шерлок покачал головой, отвел руку, сжимая кулак…  
Короткий удар — и тьма поглотила Джона. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как мог бы выглядеть Джон, когда пришел в себя, а Шерлока рядом нет...  
> http://savepic.ru/11337630.jpg

Когда Джон открыл глаза, Шерлока рядом не было, а он сам, очевидно, находился вновь на борту частного самолета — точно такого же, как тот, на котором они летели из Лондона. Майкрофт Холмс взирал на него откуда-то с высоты.  
Рост обоих братьев безмерно его раздражал, так что Джон тотчас сел, решив игнорировать напряженность в паху, отогнав все мысли о Шерлоке.  
Он почувствовал, что всё тело его покрыто повязками, на лице тоже были швы и пластыри — кто-то довольно профессионально позаботился о его ранах. И, похоже, он знал, кто бы это мог быть.  
— Не задавайте вопросов, — сказал Майкрофт, чуть заметно поморщившись. — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Он _чувствовал себя_ так, словно в жизни его образовалась огромная пустота, заполнить которую мог лишь один человек.  
— Шерлок, — сказал он. — Где Шерлок?  
— Он в безопасности. Он не хочет вас видеть. Я уверен, вы понимаете, почему. Куда вы хотите теперь оправиться?  
— Просто скажите мне, что он… не ушел с Антоновым. И тогда я исчезну. Неважно, куда я пойду. «СПАРТА» вряд ли примет меня обратно. Меня отправят в тюрьму?  
Действие Черного Льда почти прошло, но не до конца, и чудовищность того, что он натворил, сейчас обрушилась на него как удар парового молота. Джон улыбнулся. Он был счастлив. Он сожалел лишь о том, что пришлось принять искусственные препараты, чтобы сделать это.  
— Вы не отправитесь в тюрьму, Джон. Хотя, вероятно, вы этого заслуживаете. Мне нужно хорошенько подумать, что делать с вами. Вы очень опасный человек, в конце концов. И, нет, Шерлок не уехал с Антоновым.  
— Поначалу казалось, что он хочет этого. Я думал, что это вы продали его Антонову, — агрессивно заметил Джон, готовый начать разборки и с Майкрофтом. В этот момент он понял, что его руки привязаны. Он хмыкнул и откинулся назад, с яростью глядя на Альфу.  
— И не смейте снова никому продавать его, ни Антонову, ни кому-то еще! Позвольте ему просто жить своей жизнью. Он заслуживает большего, чем быть проданным в рабство.  
Майкрофт тонко улыбнулся.  
— Мой дорогой, похоже, феромоны окончательно отключили ваш мозг. Я не ожидал, что вы, с вашей конституцией, сможете перенести воздействие такого удара наркотиков. Что это было? «Черный Лед»? На вашем месте я бы держался подальше от них в будущем. По поводу вашего вопроса, да, Шерлок заключил брачный контракт с Антоновым по моему указанию, но вовсе не по тем причинам, которые вы вообразили себе. Черные алмазы в шахтах Антонова обрабатывают, чтоб создать оружие массового поражения. Невиданное оружие — и, благодаря Антонову, оно оказывается у русских. Один лазер с таким алмазом мог бы разрушить Лондон до основания. Да, Джон, именно так. Ядерные боеголовки никому уже больше не будут нужны, представьте себе. Только черные алмазы Антонова.  
— Так вот почему Шерлок вскрыл то хранилище, — сказал медленно Джон.  
— Ну, вы же не думали, право, что ему нужны были алмазы?  
Джон опустил голову.  
— Шерлок выкрал из хранилища самые последние чертежи этих лазеров. И сейчас они у нас, поэтому мы отыщем средства для защиты Англии. И, если они будут вести себя цивилизованно, то поделимся этим с американцами.

 

В конце концов, Джон попросил, чтоб его доставили в Лондон. Он не мог представить жизни где-то еще. И, к тому же, подозревал, что и Шерлок Холмс возвратится сюда, хотя Майкрофт на этот счет не сказал ему ничего определенного. Но также и не отрицал подобной возможности.

 

У Уотсона все еще осталось несколько армейских друзей, а один хороший друг был в Военной разведке. Ему Джон и объяснил, чего хочет.  
— Что же, это довольно трудно, но тебе повезло. Он недавно проходил как свидетель в одном деле о громком убийстве. Как свидетель-эксперт, так будет точнее. Что-то, связанное с пеплом. Он очень специфический человек, весьма едкий и с норовом. Особенно для Омеги-ультра.  
— Где он живет?  
— Бейкер-стрит, 221б.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На Бейкер-стрит...  
> http://savepic.ru/11282344.jpg

Джон стоял перед черной дверью с золотыми циферками «221б» и раздумывал, не надеть ли маску. Но решил, что не стоит. И стукнул дверным молоточком.  
После долгой паузы, дверь открылась, и на пороге показался сам Шерлок Холмс.  
— Это ты, — прошептал он своим глубоким бархатным голосом, который столько раз снился Джону.  
— Я не трону тебя, — сказал он. — Но мне надо было увидеть тебя.  
— Проходи, — сказал Шерлок, открывая дверь, чтоб впустить его.

Квартира была буквально завалена разными странными образцами, курительными трубками, чашками с остывшим чаем, которыми, кажется, была усеяна поверхность каждого стола, фотографиями со вскрытий…  
Шерлок был в шелковом длинном халате, который уже начал волнующим образом действовать на чувства Джона.  
— Я хочу узнать тебя. И я хочу, чтоб ты тоже узнал меня. То, что произошло в Сибири, это всё… на меня это не похоже. Да и на тебя, я думаю, тоже. Майкрофт рассказал мне, почему ты проделывал это. Но если бы ты не нашел чертежи в хранилище, то всё равно пошел бы на сделку с Антоновым?.. — Этот вопрос не давал Джону покоя уже много ночей.  
— Если Майкрофт рассказал тебе всё, то ты должен понять, что я готов был на всё, чтобы получить те чертежи. На всё, что угодно, — сказал холодно Шерлок.  
 _На оборону Островов*…_  
Они — англичане.  
— Я понимаю. И ты знаешь, что я сделал бы всё, чтобы остановить тебя, — сказал Джон. — Даже зная то, что знаю сейчас.  
— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Шерлок. Он повернулся спиной и стал крутить кончики своего халата, что выглядело как поддразнивание, хотя Джон отказывался в это верить.  
— Полагаю, ты всё уже обо мне знаешь. Забудь о том, что я говорил минуту назад. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Да, — сказал шепотом Шерлок. — Ты — моя Альфа.  
— Я — твоя Альфа. И это серьезная проблема, потому что ты не хотел Антонова, и, даже после того, как я… ну, ты сказал Майкрофту, что не хочешь меня видеть. И ты не пришел ко мне. Поэтому, я полагаю, ты не хочешь Альфу вообще, в принципе. И что мне со всем этим делать, Шерлок?  
— Это не совсем так, то что ты говоришь… Но я не хочу, чтобы ты был со мной такой Альфой, какой будешь со мной. Я — _Ультра_. И от этого не отмахнуться. Ты — мы — должны были убить МакКэя, и ты почти убил Антонова из-за меня. Я не хочу быть узником, который вынужден будет сидеть дома до конца своей жизни, только чтобы быть в безопасности. И мои супрессанты, Джон, они больше не работают… Мне нужно, Джон, мне нужно…  
— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал Джон. — Я понял. — Он взял руку Шерлока, которая оказалась неожиданно очень горячей, и поцеловал его ладонь. На этот раз Шерлок не отдернул ее. Это помогло ему легко принять решение, которое только казалось сложным.  
Майкрофт прислал к его дверям сегодня утром небольшой пакетик. _Голубой Лед_ , самый сильный супрессант для Альфы из всех известных препаратов подобного действия. Он был сильнее, чем даже его армейские супрессанты. Сначала он счел это особым цинизмом старшего Холмса, но сейчас осознал, что это был мудрый и добрый жест с его стороны.  
— Я — твой Альфа, но тебе нужно, чтобы я им не был. И я более чем готов согласиться с этим. Я хочу быть тем… кто тебе нужен. Что бы тебе ни понадобилось. Я не думаю, что есть что-то, в чем я могу тебе отказать. — Он поднял руку с Голубым Льдом, так чтоб Шерлок мог понять.  
— Я приму его. Прямо сейчас. А затем попрошу тебя поцеловать меня. Это должно убедить тебя, что я серьезен в своих намерениях, — сказал Джон.  
Глаза Шерлока просияли.  
— А что насчет того, что нужно _тебе_ , Джон? — спросил он серьезно.  
— _Ты_ — всё, что мне нужно. И мне не нужно быть Альфой, чтобы это знать.  
— Тогда закатай рукав, Джон, — сказал Шерлок. — Я хочу сам сделать тебе укол.

 

Они оба наблюдали за тем, как Шерлок растворил кристаллы, а затем сделал инъекцию прохладной голубой жидкости в вену Джона. Тот прилег на диван и ждал с покорностью, сделавшей честь любой Бете, пока препарат растворится в его крови и начнет действовать. Но сильнее, чем препарат, на него действовал Шерлок. Тот внимательно наблюдал за переменами в поведении Альфы.  
— Ты поцелуешь меня? — спросил Джон, совершенно не возражая против того, что это звучит как просьба.  
— Подожди немножко, — сказал Шерлок. Он нагнулся и подставил Джону свою шею, и тот глубоко вдохнул всё такой же опьяняющий, сладкий, потрясающий запах, которому просто невозможно было сопротивляться. Его член стал твердым как камень меньше чем через полсекунды после того, как он вдохнул этот колдовской аромат. Но при этом Джон не чувствовал себя так, будто ему нужно кого-то убить или срочно атаковать и подчинить себе свою великолепную Омегу.  
Он откинулся назад и выставил _свое_ горло, и Шерлок некоторое время колебался, прежде чем наклониться и понюхать его. Джон почувствовал легкое прикосновение этих невероятных губ к своей коже. _Шерлок пробовал его на вкус_ , и от этой мысли Джон ощутил, как поток удивительного жара пробрался под кожу и разнесся по всему телу. Он желал _укусить_ , чтоб закрепить их связь, но Шерлок уже отпрянул назад, и Джон удержал себя от того, чтобы броситься. Он вознес хвалу небесам за силу воздействия Голубого Льда, позволявшего сохранить контроль. _А это приятно_ , с удивлением подумал он. _Даже более чем просто приятно_. Каждый момент казался таким драгоценным и столь редким, так отличающимся от простой слепой жажды. И всё же он не был уверен, что всегда сможет быть таким терпеливым.  
Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за ним:  
— Это похоже на то, чтобы видеть, как приближается буря, — сказал он. Джон хотел сказать тоже что-нибудь поэтичное, но всё, что он смог выдавить, было:  
— Поцелуй меня, или я сойду с ума, — и Шерлок сделал это.  
Поцелуй был словно медленный танец языков и скользящих губ, всё, как Джон себе и представлял, но трудно было сказать, чем это было для Шерлока.  
— Ты хочешь этого? Ты _действительно_ хочешь этого?  
Шерлок какое-то время молчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, описывавшие его чувства.  
— Да, хочу. Но я не знаю, готов ли я. Ты не можешь себе представить, каково это быть Ультрой. Я всегда, ну, боялся этого. Ультра теряет всё, ты же понимаешь.  
Джон очень уверенно заявил ему:  
— Это полностью в твоих руках, то, когда ты будешь готов. Но…  
— Но?  
— Но не думаю, что смогу с этим справиться и не кончить. Ты сводишь меня с ума, и сейчас моя кровь закипит вокруг Льда. И тебе не нужно… я имею в виду, ты не должен касаться меня.  
Джон схватил свой член, задыхаясь в бесконечном расстройстве. Конечно, он жаждал почувствовать там руку Шерлока, его рот и всё остальное. Он увидел, как на халате Шерлока, спереди, проступило влажное пятнышко, а его дыхание участилось, и почувствовал гордость Альфы, несмотря на все супрессанты, подавляющие такие инстинкты.  
 _Шерлок чувствовал это тоже_.  
Джон мог показать ему, как одно его присутствие воздействовало на него.  
Он бесстыдно ласкал себя, медленно и уверенно, пока глаза Шерлока неотрывно следили за ним, а затем всё быстрей, потому что то, как пристально и внимательно следил за ним Шерлок, подтолкнуло его к такому краю, где он никогда еще не был, просто вот так прикасаясь к себе. Он хотел схватить Шерлока, покрыть его и наполнить собой, но Шерлок не касался его, и Джон должен был доказать ему, что он сможет жить с ним, даже если его Омега всегда останется такой сдержанной. К тому же, он знал, этот опыт был для него совершенно новым. Он не сомневался, что Шерлок никогда не подпускал к себе никого вот так близко.  
— Мне нужно кончить, — с отчаянием выдохнул Джон. Казалось, что его член сейчас взорвется.  
— Сделай это, — сказал резко Шерлок, выдохнув в изумлении, когда оргазм охватил тело Джона волной удовольствия, и живой струей брызнула сперма. И так же, как и тогда, в той его фантазии в поезде, Шерлок взял его влажную ладонь и потянул его руку к своим губам.  
— Могу я тебя попробовать, Джон? — спросил он просто, и тот кивнул, не в силах говорить, наблюдая, как Шерлок нежно слизнул языком влажные капли с ладони, а затем глубоко вздохнул. Он поднялся, и Джон медленно развязал пояс его халата и позволил тому упасть. Шерлок отвернулся, пока Джон восхищался открывшимся видом: плоским животом и длинным розовым членом омеги, который сейчас почти касался живота, стройными длинными ногами и блестящей на бедрах смазкой. Без Голубого Льда Джон уже давно насадил бы своего Омегу на член и трахал его, пока тот не стал бы кричать от раздувшегося внутри и навечно связывающего их узла. Сейчас же всё, о чем он мог думать, было то, как доставить Шерлоку удовольствие своим языком.  
— Моя очередь пробовать, — сказал он хрипло и опустился на колени у ног Шерлока, словно прося разрешения нырнуть языком между ними. Джон думал, что попал на небеса, когда его рот наполнился изысканно сладким омежьим запахом, и стал жадно целовать и лизать, желая довести Шерлока до грани лишь своим языком и губами. Без колебаний он взял в рот его член и начал сосать его, тая от ощущения бархатистой головки, упиравшейся в его горло, а еще больше от осознания, что Шерлок наблюдает за тем, как он делает это. Стон Шерлока, выплеснувшегося в его горло, ощущения его прекрасных пальцев, запутавшихся в его волосах, почти снова толкнули Джона за край.  
Они бессильно легли на диван, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Джон не чувствовал жара течки, но ощущал желание — и даже больше, чем просто желание — доставить Шерлоку удовольствие. Сердце Джона плавилось от нежности к нему, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в сладко пахнущие влажные кудри.  
— Это же не течка, Джон, да? — спросил Шерлок, ласкающими движениями поглаживая шрам на его плече, а затем склонился, чтоб прижаться к нему губами и попробовать грубую кожу там на вкус.  
— Нет.  
— Я не уверен, что у меня они будут, — сказал Шерлок. — Мои супрессанты уже не действуют, но… кажется, мое тело больше не нуждается в этом. Что это значит?  
— Честно, я не знаю, — ответил Джон. Ему, и правда, было всё равно, пока Шерлок будет продолжать говорить, что у него есть всё, что ему нужно. Он чувствовал почти болезненный приступ гордости Альфы за то, что ему-таки удалось доставить удовольствие этой ослепительной ультра Омеге — просто своими руками и языком. У него никогда еще не было секса ни с Омегой, ни с Бетой, когда он не был бы полностью сосредоточен на попытке совладать со своим узлом или не захвачен горячкой Альфы, стремящейся овладеть Омегой. Возможно, это тоже было действием Голубого Льда, но он чувствовал себя таким… _свободным_. Он не мог себе представить, что будет брать Шерлока вот так… ну, по крайней мере, не сейчас… В данный момент это казалось таким безумным и грубым, и даже бессмысленным.  
Он крепче обнял Шерлока.  
— Я хочу узнать это, — сказал тот. — Если ты тоже этого хочешь. Я знаю, что я не совсем то, что ты ожидал от Омеги-ультра.  
— Определенно. Это всё намного, намного больше того, что я ожидал. И, конечно, я не против. Ты с ума сошел? Думаешь, что я не пойду за тобой, куда бы ты ни отправился?  
Шерлок уткнулся носом в шею Джона и удивил его тем, что укусил его. Сильно.  
 _Связующий укус_.  
Даже Голубой Лед не смог остановить Джона от того, чтобы опрокинуть Шерлока на спину, подмяв под себя, и тоже укусить в подставленную шею, ощутив привкус крови во рту.  
— Я думал, ты хочешь меня из-за моих алмазов, — прошептал тихо Шерлок.  
Ошейник Антонова был на черепе, что зловеще им «улыбался» с каминной полки.  
Джон с негодованием посмотрел на черные камни.  
— Да я видеть их не могу! Я серьезно. Продай их, отдай Майкрфту, но здесь их не будет.  
Шерлок слегка выгнул спину в собственнических объятиях Джона.  
— Полагаю, ты скажешь, что это звучит слишком альфийски, — сказал Джон, пытаясь смягчить хрипоту в своем голосе. Его сердце буквально сжималось от одной только мысли, что Шерлок оставит алмазы, не говоря уж о том, чтоб носить их. Он успокоил себя тем, что лизнул то место на шее Шерлока, куда только что укусил его.  
— И да, и нет, — задумчиво сказал тот. — Это звучит так, как будто ты влюблен в меня.  
— И как ты это делаешь? — спросил Джон. Шерлок каждый раз словно видел его насквозь. — Так и есть, ты же знаешь.  
Шерлок не ответил, но встал, взял алмазный ошейник, швырнул его на пол и ногой запихнул под диван.  
А затем он вернулся к Джону, и стал отвлекать его от каких-либо мыслей об этих проклятых алмазах, целуя так жарко и требовательно, что внутри того всё задрожало.  
— Я рад, что мы понимаем друг друга, — шепнул Джон в ответ.

 

 **Ссылки:**  
*О британской доблести — про « **оборону Островов** » — это вот отсюда:

…тех, неразгромленных

в день разгрома, сдержанных в день торжества,  
изменивших обычаям предков лишь в вооружении,

и снова о тех, для кого дорогами славы  
служат тропинки и улицы Англии:  
чтобы сказать былым и грядущим поколениям  
нашей крови и нашего языка, что  
сейчас мы заняли наши места, повинуясь приказу.

1940  
Перевод А. Сергеева  
Это — из стихов Томаса Стернза Элиота.  
А они так и называются: «На оборону Островов».

http://lib.ru/POEZIQ/ELIOT/eliot1_11.txt_with-big-pictures.html  
Великая нация!


End file.
